


Dread Head [SpecOps One Shots]

by orphan_account



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Specops - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requests needed, Short One Shot, SpecOps, Specops Guys, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just short one-shots, requests open, please give me ideasI think they're cute =]
Relationships: Tank/Riot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dread Head [SpecOps One Shots]

Chapter One.  _ Fluff _

They were watching a movie, Riot could remember what it was about some violent action flick tank had wanted to watch for the evening. Riot’s eyes were only half-open, his head lolling out the side. Tank was curled up, long legs somehow tucked on the couch, with his head resting on Riot’s chest. One of Tank's hand’s crept ever closer to Riots' head, but He couldn’t find the energy to ask the man what he planned on doing. Tank’s long fingers found their way to one of Riot’s many dreads, gently twirling it between his fingers, admiring the rings and other little decorations adorning the hair. Riot’s eyes had fallen shut, but now. But he could sense Tank staring at him. 

_ “What?”  _

_ “Where'd you get this one?”  _

A single eye-opening, Riot period down at the man who was now sitting firmly in his lap, pointing at a gold ring woven into his hair. 

Letting his eye fall shut again, Riot grumbled something about an old friend. Tank cocked his head to the side, running his fingers along the woven hairs. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _

_ “Petting,”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Is nice,”  _

Tanks slender hands worked up Riot’s dread, petting and fiddling with small things interlaced with the hairs. Eventually cursing his hands over Riot’s scalp and finally settling on either side of Riot's face, running tithe digits over his cheeks and nose. All the muscles in Riot’s body relaxed, loosening at the soft touches, he let out a quiet grunt. It felt nice. 

The movie was still playing to the background, but the two couldn’t care less. Riot’s breath slowed, his mind slipping to unconsciousness under the pleasant caress. As a final gesture Riot wrapped his arms around the man sitting in his lap, pulling him to his chest. Riot was sent off the land of dreams with a general kiss from Tank between his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> please give me requests <3


End file.
